The increasing use of radioactive isotopes for the diagnosis and treatment of various medical conditions in recent years has resulted in the need for containers capable of storing and shipping these materials without endangering those who must handle them in transit and in administration.
Grubel et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 2,915,640 disclose a cylindrical container having a squared bottom recess adapted to hold a square shaped bottle containing radioactive material. The container has a lid whose inner surface is adapted to conform to the cap of the enclosed bottle. When the lid is rotated the bottle cap is unscrewed but remains on the bottle from which it is later removed by tongs.
Koster in U.S. Pat. No. 3,531,644 discloses a cylindrical receptacle housing a vessel with a pierceable cap containing liquid radiopharmaceuticals. A piece of cushioning and absorbing material is located between the bottom of the vessel and the outer receptacle. Also, a retaining ring is employed to hold the vessel in place.